Butterfly Wish
by mirror-sound27
Summary: All throughout, Leaf Green was running her life on the wishes of her mother. An encounter, a request, a team of people, and a mysterious man.. will these be the wings to set her free? Loosely based off Paradise Kiss. LeafGreenShipping.
1. Meeting

_Italics - Leaf's thoughts, Flashbacks_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss. It is owned by Ai Yazawa. Similarly, I do not own Pokemon and its characters, which are owned by The Pokemon Company._

* * *

 _It was past the bakery that always smelled so good..._

 _...around the corner at an exciting accessories shop..._

 _...and down, down, down..._

 _...a dangerous-looking alley._

 _A place hidden away, probably once a bar._

 _They called it their "atelier."_

 **-Butterfly Wish-**

* * *

 **One: Meeting**

* * *

In the busy streets of Kanto, bustling with people here and there, was a female student who held an exam reviewer in her hand. The traffic light was still red, just across her in the other side of the road. Her thoughts flew to that one time in school..

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"These marks won't get you in.", the teacher declares._

 _Leaf looks at the teacher with scrunched eyebrows, shock on her face._

 _"You'll have to take a study year, or more, and try the exams again. At this rate your friends will graduate before you even start." The teacher drops the small card containing her mock exam results. "What's wrong? Why won't you concentrate?"_

 _The girl looks sideways, not knowing how to answer the thrown question._

 _The teacher sighs. "Ms. Green, life's not a game."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"I know it isn't, you old bald jerk! Change your jersey sometimes!", Leaf mumbles. Her attention was caught by the traffic light turning green, prompting her to cross the street.

 _I took my first entrance exam when I was five, for a famous university's primary school._

 _But in life's first great test, I failed miserably._

 _It wasn't failing that bothered me, it was my mother. I thought she might abandon her idiot daughter. So from that day on, I studied harder than anyone._

 _I got my own back by qualifying for one of the top high schools. But my little brother, who was much smarter than me, was taking exams by then. My mother focused on him._

 _It was as if I'd been set free._

"Nope, no girlfriend.", a black-haired male said to a group of females circling around him.

"That's Brendan Birch."

"He's so cute!"

 _He was my first love._

 _But for three years, that first love bore the title "unrequited"._

 _We first talked when I accidentally bumped into him and lost hold of my books. He helped me pick them all up, and apologized. I thanked him and that started our acquaintance._

 _We figured out that we were in similar classes, and thus began our friendship. He always greets me in the morning and after classes._

It was lunch break, and Leaf's male classmates were playing soccer. Included was Brendan. She was currently hiding behind a tree with her phone, attempting to take Brendan's photo. Not until Brendan spotted her behind the tree. She hid, wishing he didn't see her.

Her wishes were obviously ignored. "What are you doing?", Brendan says as he approaches the panic-stricken Leaf.

"Nothing! Trying out my new phone.", she blurts as an excuse.

"Take us both, then."

Leaf's eyes widen. "Is it okay?"

"If you like.", Brendan smiles. They both huddle closer and take their picture, after which Brendan bids Leaf goodbye as he runs back to his soccer game.

* * *

After classes, Leaf walked home and checked back on her phone. She looks at her photo with Brendan, and decides to set it as her wallpaper. She giggled like a lovestruck girl, which she really was at the moment.

Her moment of glee was interrupted by a male getting beside her.

"Hey, miss."

 _Who is this stranger?_ , she thinks, and then decides to just ignore him.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

"Tsk..", Leaf let out in annoyance.

"Hey! Aw, come on!", the guy insists.

"Go hit on someone else. I'm busy.", she says. She stops when she finally sees how the man looks like. He had green hair, and he wore a black punkish top with no sleeves, and he had those spiky bracelets that punks wear. He also wore shades, and had piercings in his ears.

She snorts. _It's really a punk,_ she thinks.

"Excuse me. I'm in a hurry.", she says and walks away.

"Five minutes!", the guy says as he followed Leaf.

"I'm busy!", Leaf walks faster.

The male removes his shades and matches Leaf's pace. "Three minutes! Two! One!"

Leaf breaks into a run.

"Hey!", the grasshead shouts as he chases Leaf. "Hey! Wait!"

Leaf does not relent. "Wait!"

Leaf shouts back while sprinting. "No! I'm getting robbed!"

She continues to run away. Being Leaf, a clumsy girl since she was born, she trips on her own feet. She thought she was going to kiss the concrete sidewalk, but she crashes into a purple-haired person wearing a dress.

"Harley!", grasshead exclaims.

"Drew! What are you doing?!", the person named Harley asked.

"I didn't want her outrunning me.", Drew pants.

Their attention was called by Leaf fainting in Harley's arms.

"Miss? Hey.", Harley says and taps her arm. No response. "Now what?"

"W-what's wrong?", Drew asks.

 _Anemia. I've been lying awake nights worrying about exams._ , Leaf thought. She can't lift herself up, she's losing her grip on her consciousness.

"Let's take her to the atelier.", Harley suggests.

Drew nods. "Sure." Drew tries to lift Leaf.

"Man, this girl's heavy! Get her legs.", he says to Harley who nods.

Harley smiles. "Nice legs!"

 _A new way of life suddenly opened out before me. My monkey palanquin turned at a sweet-smelling bakery..._

Everything went black for Leaf.

* * *

"Are you okay?", a sweet voice welcomes Leaf as she regains her consciousness. She opens her eyes and sees a brunette in a lolita get up. Leaf realizes her situation and gets up surprised.

"You're awake! I'm May Maple.", the brunette introduces. "We would've called a doctor, but you were talking in your sleep... about a monkey."

"Where am I?", Leaf asks, clutching her head.

"In our atelier.", May answers.

"Atelier?"

May nods. "We make clothes here. We're from the Celadon Academy of Arts."

"Ah, Celadon…", Leaf mutters.

May's eyes widen. "You've heard of it? Great!"

Drew smirks. "See? Our school's famous."

"Famous for taking in idiots.", Leaf coldly states. May's smile drops and Drew frowns in turn.

"…who hit on people from other schools.", Leaf adds.

"I was scouting, not hitting.", Drew states in his defense.

"Huh?" _Scouting?_

"Next month, we're having our graduation fashion show. It's the last school festival for us third-year students. We're looking for a runway model to wear what we've made.", Drew explains.

 _Me? A model?_ Leaf thinks. "You've got to be kidding! I've got entrance exams. I don't have time for games with the likes of you. I'm going.", she says and walks away to the door, not looking where she was going.

"Wait, Lea!", May calls out to her.

Leaf bumps her knee into a small desk. "You mean me?"

May nods. "You haven't told us your name."

"And I don't intend to." Leaf answers, "Thanks for the nursing.", then walks away.

"Wait a minute.", Drew stops her.

Leaf halts and turns back. "Now what?"

"This isn't a game to us. Take that back. Say you're sorry but you haven't got time."

"Drew...", May worriedly mutters.

Drew grabs Leaf shoulders and blocks her way. Just then, a brunet with wild spiky hair enters, a dress hanging on his arms.

"You go to Saffron. So you can give us attitude? Take it back.", Drew spats.

Leaf looks away to the door, and sees the newly arrived brunet.

"Who's this?", the brunet asks.

"Gary!", Harley says.

May answers him. "Drew scouted her."

Gary looks amused. "Yeah? For our model?"

Gary looks at Leaf with intense eyes. Leaf has disturbed look on her face, and leaves atelier running, bothered by the feeling Gary gave her.

 _Back inside the atelier…_

"She looked perfect, but she's an idiot!", Drew complains.

An aroma catches Gary's attention. "Something smells good."

Harley laughs. "It's not for you, it was for her. Stamina stew.

I guess it'll be my dinner now."

Gary chuckles. "You won't let me eat what you made for her?"

* * *

 _The next day, lunch break, at Saffron High…_

"Hey, Brendan... have you ever met someone who was scary ?", Leaf asks the boy, sitting on the seat behind her seatmate.

Brendan gives her a questioning look, and Leaf continues on. "Right from the start, you thought, this person scares me. If this person's around, he'll wreck my life."

The halls toward her classroom began to be noisy.

"Right when I met him, I had that feeling. One of those people you never know what they'll do."

Leaf realized the reason when her female classmates began squealing.

The man she was just talking about was right there, by their classroom door. He was wearing his usual white long-sleeved button-down shirt, black slacks, and leather shoes. Not wanting to be recognized, she hid her face below her hands.

Gary smirks, thinking how the girl could hide herself after she had been recognized. He walks in and stops in front of Leaf's desk.

"I came to say sorry. I heard how my friend chased you, and you fainted... and then he got mad at you." He starts. "I think we need to apologize."

He places his hands on Leaf's table, as if to lean. Leaf's body jerks backwards to create distance. "What's your name?", Gary asks.

Leaf didn't intend to answer, but then the females at the back answered for her. "Leaf Green!"

She glared at the females. Gary chuckled. "Leaf?"

Her classmates ask. "Your boyfriend?" Teasing erupted from the class.

Leaf shook her head in denial. "No!" She looks at Brendan, who was silent. "Brendan, he's not!"

She glares back at Gary. "What do you want?"

"Sorry."

Leaf frowns. "Get lost!"

Gary smirks. "Leaf!"

Leaf stands up. "Don't call me that!", she says and pushes Gary away in attempt to shoo him. Gary grabs hold of her wrists instead.

"Let's go.", Gary says and pulls Leaf outside her classroom.

Leaf let out shouts of protest. "Hey, wait!"


	2. Identity

**Two: Identity**

* * *

After moments of pulling and struggling, they were now on Gary's black car, driving somewhere still unknown to Leaf.

"I'm going to be raped and dumped somewhere!", she shouts.

Gary laughs. "Stop moaning."

"Help.", Leaf says defeatedly.

"You got in the car."

"I wasn't thinking! Where are you taking me?", Leaf asks.

Gary smirks. "Where we can do it."

Leaf's face distorts in horror. "No! He's going to do it and do it and do it and do it!"

Gary just laughs at the girl's antics, and decides to tease her more by stepping on the gas pedal.

Leaf let out a very loud shriek.

* * *

Leaf thought her soul was about to separate from her body.

The pair arrives at a place filled with teenagers dressed in attention-grabbing ways.

A pair of colorfully-dressed teens approaches the car. "Gary, that's a visitor's spot. They'll get mad at you again."

"But this is the best place to park.", Gary says.

The male teen laughs. "That's exactly why!", then the pair leave.

Gary looks at the female beside him. "Come on, Leaf."

"So this is Celadon?", Leaf mumbles. Her eyes wander around, and her attention was caught by a girl with a weird dress. It had a revealing back, and showed the girl's lack of undergarments.

 _No bra, no panties!,_ she exclaimed in her mind. She looks in the other way, and sees a couple making out by the steps near the entrance.

 _They do it here?! At school?!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was attacked by a hug from behind her. "Lea! I can't believe it ! What are you doing here?" It was May.

Gary answers her and pats May's head. "Our apology. Is Wallace here?" May nods and leads their way inside.

They see a blue-haired man who was talking to two female students. "Great!"

The students smile. "Thank you.", they say and leave.

"Hi, Mr. Wallace.", May greets.

Leaf looked shocked. "He's a teacher?!"

She looks at Wallace who wore a white and blue top with white pants, which was akin to that of a fashionista's. "Looking like that? Doesn't anyone dress for school here?"

Wallace wears a confused face. "We've just met and she's angry?"

Gary decides to divert the subject. "I need a favor."

"For Gary Oak? I'm honored you'd ask.", Wallace smiles.

"Can you fix this girl's hair?"

Leaf looks at Gary in confusion. "My hair?"

"He's a special instructor here. He's a hair and make-up artist. He works abroad, too." May explains to Leaf. Upon realization, she looks at Gary. "I get it! You brought her for a hairstyle makeover."

Leaf asks yet again. "Makeover?"

Gary nods. "A sorry haircut."

Leaf's eyebrows knot. "That doesn't make sense!"

"The fashion show audience grades us. Even with a good dress, a drab model loses marks. I don't want to lose because you look like a frump."

Leaf complains. "I said I'm not going to model!"

Gary stops her by holding her chin in place. He looked into her eyes seriously and told her, "You don't know who you are."

Leaf started to be terrified yet again. She was distracted by a female's powerful voice.

"Last week it was red!", the female said. She had short orange hair tied into a side ponytail.

"So maybe not?", one of the girls accompanying her said.

The orange-head nods. "It was better the first way."

The orange-head turns her attention to her left and sees Gary. "You I don't need now."

Gary chuckles. "What's wrong? It's not going well?"

The female shakes her head. "No. We're starting all over from the basic design."

Gary smirks. "You rush things."

"You want a fight? I'm ready."

Wallace sees the confusion on Leaf's face. "That girl's Misty. They've been rivals since they started here. Gary, the genius, versus Misty, the hard worker. They're both designers." Wallace points to a blunette standing beside Misty. "And that's the model for Misty's team. Pretty, isn't she?"

* * *

After the ordeal was over, she was now in Saffron High, walking back to her classroom.

As soon as she entered the classroom, she was bombarded with questions.

"Leaf! You skipped out for that?"

"Was that guy a hair stylist?"

"It looks like a wig."

Her hair was trimmed at the ends, and she earned bangs. The sides of her bangs flew up, and her side fringes were styled to cup her face.

Leaf frowns. "Shut up. It's fine."

She walked back to her seat and sees Brendan. "That's a surprise.", he says. Leaf stops on her tracks.

"It suits you. It's pretty." Brendan comments with a smile. Leaf blushes at the compliment and covers her face in embarrassment.

* * *

 _Green Residence…_

"What happened to your hair?", Leaf's mom asks upon seeing her arrive. "If you've got that much time... I hope you're studying."

Leaf nods. "I am.", then proceeds to her room.

 _So much for today…_

* * *

 _The next day, at the classroom.._

A purple-haired person wearing what seems like a Victorian-style dress and headpiece arrived at Saffron High.

Leaf's classmates mumble to each other. "What's that?"

"Who is it?"

"It's a guy, right?"

"Sure it is."

The cause of commotion stops in front of Leaf's desk.

"Leaf Green!", the group of females who gave out her name to Gary said yet again.

Harley smiles at them. "I already know that, thank you." He looks at Leaf. "I'm sorry, Leafy. Gary insisted I bring you again."

Leaf facedesks at him. "They're idiots, every last one of them!"

* * *

Thus brings them back to Celadon Academy.

"Where are they?", Harley wonders and stops walking. Leaf, eyes wandering around, bumps into Harley.

"Ow!"

Harley apologizes. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Leaf walks around and sees Gary picking cloth.

Her watching was interrupted by May who drapes pink cloth on her from behind. "Hey, that's cute!"

Drew sighs. "We're not making pajamas, stupid." May pouts at his reaction, but Drew just checks the cloth he's holding. "Nope. Not this."

May smiles. "It sure helps to have the model here."

Leaf exasperatedly sighs. "Look, you've been treating me as your model since yesterday... but I haven't said I'd do it."

"But you're here.", May says.

Drew spats. "Then say you will, already. Or is it beneath your dignity?"

Leaf glares at Drew. "Tch."

Drew glares back. "Tch."

Gary interrupts Leaf's glaring when he drapes a yellow cloth on her neck. Their faces were close, too close for Leaf's comfort.

Harley smiles. "That's nice. A sunflower?"

Gary nods. "Too out there?"

Harley shakes his head. "No. It fits her image perfectly."

Gary smiles. "Yeah, for now..."

May and Drew both perked up from his statement. "For now?"

"Gary!", May whines.

Drew's hand makes its way on his forehead. "Harley, say something!"

Harley obliged. "Tassels?", he suggests with a smile.

"Not helping!", Drew complains.

"You're always changing it!", May says with a sigh.

Drew nods. "More work!"

* * *

 _At the atelier…_

Harley was making food for the four of them, while Drew was making his coffee. May was watching Drew, and Gary sat on the couch, paper and pencil in hand.

Drew hissed as he took a sip of his coffee. "Ow! Hot!"

Harley immediately scolds him. "Shh!"

Gary was sketching yet another flash of his inspiration.

He showed the group the finished design after some minutes.

May's eyes sparkled. "Beautiful! It's Lea's image exactly!"

Drew nods but says, "She still hasn't said she'll do it, you know."

Harley agrees. "Well, we can't push anymore."

May's face falls. "But I think she'd be great…"

* * *

 _The next day, at school…_

Leaf was yet again faced with the situation of talking to her teacher. Who was still wearing the same jersey.

"You've brought in non-students two days in a row! Is this a meeting-up place?"

Leaf mutters. "Why do I get blamed for this?"

The teacher nods to himself. "Now I see. That's why your marks are going down. Watch who you hang out with. Real friends don't try to get you to skip school at a time like this."

Leaf is suddenly reminded of what Gary told her that day.

 _You don't know who you are._

The teacher sighs, seeing as Leaf wasn't paying attention. "A bunch like that is not a good fit for you."

 _At the rooftop…_

Brendan was standing beside Leaf, leaning on the railings.

"Surely you're used to getting bawled out by now."

"Gee, thanks!" Leaf says with sarcasm. "Maybe I'm not the right girl yet."

This earns Brendan's attention. "Life. I think about life, too, you know. If I had someone I liked with me that would be enough. Someone I loved, and didn't want anyone else to have. Just that person being around makes you stronger. You can handle stress and hard work; you can laugh together... and be happier. I think that's all I'd need."

Brendan stayed silent, and Leaf lets out a sigh. "I've said that and you don't get it? You're really insensitive, you know that?"

Brendan appeared confused. Leaf decides to divert the subject.

"But why is it... the more I get bawled out, the more I want to hang with them?"


	3. Will

**Three: Will**

* * *

Leaf, curious as to what was happening to the group, goes to the atelier after school. She notices the signage by the door that reads, _Paradise Kiss._

Remembering her goal, she slowly opens door, but what welcomed her eyes shocked her wits out of her.

May and Drew were hotly making out in the table.

May notices the newcomer. "Leaf!"

Leaf shuts door in shock, and sees Harley who was holding groceries on his arms.

"Leafy! Hello.", Harley greets with a smile.

"Harley.", she mumbles. As Harley was about to enter, Leaf stops him. "Don't go in there!"

May comes out of the atelier, half of the buttons on her top undone. "Sorry about that, Lea. It's OK now."

Leaf stared at her in horror. "Your tits are showing."

Harley sighs. "That's no way to act in front of a visitor." He drops the grocery bag on the floor and buttons May's top again. "I just step out, and..."

May laughs sheepishly. "Blame Drew."

Leaf proceeds to ask. "Are you a couple?"

May nods in response. "Yeah, it's my job to tame his sex drive." Leaf's eyes widen. "Giving lip, taking lip, being top, being bottom... all day long."

Drew shouts from the inside. "May, shut up!"

The trio outside laughs. _Now he's embarrassed._

"Next time you pay a fine.", Harley tells May.

"A fine?"

Leaf lost interest on the conversation when she sees Gary arrive.

Gary's features broke out into a grin. "You're here?"

 _He has such an innocent smile._

* * *

Inside the atelier, Leaf now gets measured by May. When May was to measure her bust, she squirmed as the measuring tape touched her armpits. "That tickles!"

May laughs. "Keep still. I can't measure you."

Leaf is reminded of the signage on the door. "What's that _Paradise Kiss_ thing on the door?"

May smiles. "That's the brand name the four of us have set up. _Paradise Kiss_. We catch on, form a company, and make lots of money, Drew says."

"A company?"

"I want us to stay together after we graduate. We've got test clothes out in consignment stores." May smiles dreamily. "Wouldn't it be great to be a top brand someday?"

Leaf can't help but smile at that.

* * *

May and Leaf return to the main room after the measuring. "I've got Lea's measurements."

Drew exclaimed. "Finally!"

May pouted. "She kept moving around!"

Gary smiled. "Show me." May hands him the clipboard, and Gary proceeds to read it. "Bust, 83 centimeters..."

Leaf grabs clipboard in shock. "Hey! You pervert!"

Drew and Harley laugh at her reaction. "Pervert?", Gary asks.

"That's private!", Leaf exclaims.

Gary smirks. "I need your size for your dress."

Leaf looks sideways. "I didn't say I'd do it."

Drew grows pissed. "Then why are you here?!"

Before an argument broke out, Gary looked at a dress behind him. "May... put that on her."

It was the dress he was holding when he came to the atelier the day they met Leaf. A brown silk dress adorned with black roses, and only hangs on the right shoulder; strapless on the left. The bottom part of the dress is made of white lace with a floral pattern. It was very elegant.

"Really? Is it alright?", May asks.

Gary nods. "Yeah. It should fit her, more or less."

Grabbing the dress and Leaf's arm, May excitedly went into the dressing room with Leaf.

* * *

After a few minutes…

May comes out of the dressing room and holds the door open. Coming after her was Leaf, now wearing the dress.

"I knew she was right.", Drew mumbled.

Gary's attention was glued on Leaf.

May grinned. "It's amazing! It fits perfectly everywhere. Even though it's for Gary's muse."

Leaf grows confused at the unfamiliar term. "Muse?"

Harley nods. "Every designer needs a muse. That one perfect woman..."

Leaf proceeds to look at her reflection in the mirror. Even she was at awe in how good it looked when it was worn. A thought nagged at her. _How did this fit at exactly every curve?_

* * *

After the fitting, Gary decides to drive Leaf home.

"Hey, about this "muse" thing...", Leaf starts.

She was reminded of Gary's words again.

 _You don't know who you are._

Leaf shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind."

She decides to start a different topic.

"Did your mother ever slap you? Mine would hit me if I didn't get good marks... or if I talked back... or if I didn't hold my chopsticks right. A kid who grows up like that... is always afraid of getting hit, and never develops any courage. I failed a test once... and I thought she'd leave me right there in the snow. Maybe that's why all my life... I've never seen any other way but study, study, study... and avoided any responsibility."

Gary turns to a different direction upon hearing everything she said.

"People say different things..." then Leaf notices the sudden change in direction. "Hey, aren't you taking me home?"

"No, somewhere else."

"Where?"

Gary smirks. "A hotel."

Leaf sighs exasperatedly and sunk to her seat.

* * *

 _At the hotel…_

Leaf just stood still by the door of the room. _What are we doing here?_

"Want a shower? I don't care. You're fine as you are.", Gary says

"For what?" Leaf asks. She realizes when Gary unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt, which prompts her to get out. Before she could get out, however, Gary was fast enough to close the door shut.

Gary pulls Leaf by her wrist, causing her to drop her school bag. "I didn't drag you here."

Leaf hits his arm to make him let go of her. "My brain had stopped working!"

"Fine."

Gary pushes Leaf to the bed, and tries to kiss her. Leaf evades his lips and struggles.

"Just lie still."

"No!"

"Don't move!", Gary says and forcefully holds her in place. "Is it someone else's fault you walked in here? Like it's your mom's fault you lack guts? And our fault you came back? Now you're saying no so you can blame this on me. Just what do you want to do?!"

Leaf stops moving.

"I want a model, not a puppet.", Gary mumbles. "We'll just do it once for the books. Keep still."

Gary tries to kiss her again, seeing as she stopped moving around. When she spoke, it stopped him.

"Do it, then."

Gary stops and stares at her. Leaf had tears on her eyes.

"I hate you. That dress of yours means nothing to me! My will is in this frumpy school uniform... of one of the country's best schools."

Gary just stared at her and listened.

"Do you know how hard I had to work just to wear it? I'm proud of it, and I don't see why I should take attitude from you!"

Leaf finally pushes him away, stands up and walks away. She stops by the door, and looks back at Gary.

"I'll do your modeling for you.", she spat as she left the room and ran out.

Gary just stared at her as she left. She doesn't even notice that she left her bag.

* * *

The next day, as classes flew by; Leaf wasn't even listening to the teacher's discussion. She was staring into space, after what just happened to her and Gary.

This behavior didn't go unnoticed by Brendan.

They were at cram school after classes when Brendan finally decides to ask, "Is something wrong?"

Leaf shrugs. "No, nothing."

Brendan smiles. "Shall we skip out? I'm sick of studying, too."

Leaf looks at him in shock. "Even you?"

Brendan nods. "Yeah. Want to go somewhere?"

"I don't want it to be my fault if you fail.", Leaf frowns.

Brendan laughs quietly. "Oh, well. Let's both get down to it, then.

Now it's your fault I'm stuck here."

Now, Leaf smiles.

* * *

 _At the atelier…_

The ringing of the phone can be heard. In the atelier was Drew and May, working on the dress.

Drew says, "That's Leaf's phone."

May went to the school bag on the couch and gets the phone. "It's probably her."

Drew sighs. "You shouldn't answer it."

Upon opening Leaf's flip phone, May sees Brendan's photo with Leaf. She goes silent for a while.

"I'll be back, Drew. I'll return this to Lea."

* * *

 _At the mall nearby the station…_

Leaf, deciding to show up at the atelier, tells Brendan, "I've got something to do."

Brendan nods in understanding. "See you at school."

But before they separate, Leaf sees Gary approaching. On impulse, she hid behind Brendan.

Gary, seeing Leaf's reaction, just passes by. Leaf was relieved there was no confrontation to happen, but she spoke too soon. Brendan speaks to stop him.

"Are you the one? The reason she's upset?", he said, glaring at Gary.

"Brendan?", Leaf asks in confusion.

Brendan spats. "Leave her alone, will you? Or deal with me."

Gary turns to look at him, and smirks.

Leaf tugs at Brendan. "Brendan, what are you doing?"

She sees May, who was walking towards them.

"May! You brought my bag! Thanks!", Leaf said in relief.

Brendan looks behind him and mutters in shock. "May?"


	4. Leaving

**Four: Leaving**

* * *

The four decide to talk at a cafe.

Brendan sat beside Gary, and across Gary was Leaf with May beside her.

Leaf finally decides to ask. "What's going on here?"

Brendan answers. "When we were kids, we lived in the same apartment complex."

Leaf nods in understanding. "Wow! What a coincidence."

May shakes her head. "I don't think so. When Drew first saw you in your uniform... he knew you went to the same school as Brendan."

Brendan's ears perk at the mention of Drew. "How is he?"

May smiles. "He's fine."

Brendan smiles back. "Really?" He notices Leaf's confusion. "He's an old friend, too. The three of us. We were together all through school... till I went to Saffron, and they went to Celadon.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Young Drew and Brendan were alone in front of Vermilion Bay._

" _Don't lie. You like May.", Young Drew confronts._

 _Young Brendan admits, "Sure I do."_

" _OK, we're going to make a promise between men."_

 _Young Brendan asks. "A promise?"_

 _Drew nods. "We're never going to leave May behind. The first one who leaves loses her, no matter why. The one who stays gets to marry her."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"But we went to different schools, and my parents moved, so we didn't see each other much.", Brendan continued.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _May, who was left with Drew in Celadon, eventually became Drew's girlfriend._

 _Brendan would come once in a while, but whenever he does, Drew would grow cold and silent. They would always talk about Brendan afterwards._

 _May sensed this discomfort, and realized that it might be hurting Drew when she meets Brendan._

 _Drew was a jealous person and he never said it out of consideration of their friendship with Brendan._

 _He was probably insecure, May thought._

 _May decided that he won't let Drew feel that way anymore._

" _I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd come see your school. Where's Drew?", Brendan asked one day._

 _May was silent. "May?", Brendan asks._

" _I'm sorry, Brendan. I'm Drew's girlfriend now. Don't come see me anymore, OK?"_

 _That was the last time they saw each other._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"So, Leaf's your model?", Brendan asks.

May nods. "Exclusively for us. And Gary's the designer."

Gary then introduces himself. "Gary Oak."

Brendan bows at him. "Hi. Sorry about before."

May smiled. "This should be OK."

Brendan was confused. "What should?"

"This. Meeting as friends." May grinned. "Do you want to come to the show?"

Brendan grew interested. "When?"

May's smile grew. "Wait..."

Leaf's thoughts were filled with realization.

 _I finally understood why my love had been unrequited for three years._

 _Brendan wasn't insensitive, he just wasn't seeing me._

 _He was already in love. With his first love. Who he still loved._

Leaf's thoughts were interrupted when she realized that Gary was staring at her intently.

She just looked away in discomfort.

* * *

When Leaf got home, she slumped into her bed straight, not even getting out of her uniform.

Her mom came in her room. "Leaf, can I talk to you?"

Her voice was muffled into the pillow. "What?"

"Your teacher phoned today. You could even miss out on your second choice of school."

Leaf huffed. "Could we leave the lecture till tomorrow, please?"

"Leaf!"

Leaf sighed. "Look, I've got things on my mind, OK?"

What her mom said surprised her.

"I've hired a private tutor. He starts tomorrow. It's not long till the exams. You'll study, all right?"

Leaf's eyes widen. "You mean without a break?"

Her mom smiled. "It's only a few months."

"Without even a day off?" Her mom nods. "I've been asked to do something."

"What?"

Leaf finally admits. "Model at a fashion show. Can I?"

Her mom sighed. "What are you talking about? When?"

"Just before the next mock exam. They'll need me for fittings, too, but that won't take long." She starts to convince her mom. "So let's forget the tutor. I can study after the show. I could quit cram school, too.

I'm not improving, and it costs money..."

She stops when she felt a sting on her left cheek.

"Will you ever grow up?!"

Her mom just slapped her.

Leaf looked at her mom in terror. "Why did you hit me?!"

Her mom didn't answer. Instead, she ordered, "Tomorrow... you come straight home. The tutor comes at 7."

Leaf shakes her head and gives her mom a steely gaze. "I won't be here. I've had enough of this."

* * *

The next day, instead of going to school, she packed her things and went to the atelier.

"So you've left home?", Drew asks her.

Leaf nods. "Yeah. Now what?"

May asks, "Just so you could be in our show?"

Leaf nods again. "Yeah. Now what?"

"First you need a place.", May says.

Leaf nods. "Yeah..."

Drew's eyes widen. "Hey!"

Harley continued. "And a job. You'll need money."

Leaf nods again. "Yeah..."

Drew tries to stop them. "Hold it!"

May excitedly suggests, "You'd be a great salesperson!"

Leaf looks at May. "I would?"

Drew facepalms. "Are you guys all stupid?!" Drew looks at Leaf. "Go home and apologize."

Leaf shakes her head. "Never!"

Drew sighed. "Look, leaving home for us... is nice of you, but..."

Gary decides to speak. "What's wrong with it?"

Drew looks at Gary as if he lost the last sane person in the room. "Not you, too!"

Gary stands from his seat and goes in front of Leaf. "Thank you. We'll support you in your brave act."

Leaf stared at the man in front of her. "Gary!"

She was about to change her opinion on Gary until he added, "If you die and go to hell, that's not our problem."

"Thanks a heap.", Leaf spat, dripping with sarcasm.

Gary smirks. "The first thing you need is a place to live. I've got a spare room."

May, Drew, and Harley look at each other with worried looks.

Leaf's eyes widen. "At your place?"

Gary smiles. "Is that a problem?"

* * *

When they arrived at Gary's place, Leaf's sight was welcomed by a clean, spacious home.

Gary led her inside. "This way."

"You are a rich kid. I knew it.", Leaf commented. Gary just chuckles.

She is led into a small but spacious room. "This is the guest room. En suite toilet and bath."

 _Meanwhile, at the atelier…_

"Gary's going to sink his fangs right into Lea!", May worriedly says.

Harley chuckles. "Don't worry. He's a gentleman."

May sighs. "Gary?"

 _Back at Gary's flat…_

Leaf unpacks her things and organizes them into the many cabinets and drawers. When she finally finishes, she hears the doorbell ring.

She hears Gary's voice. "Who's here?"

A middle-aged woman was heard. "Those are women's shoes."

 _Were his parents here?_

Gary answered flatly. "There's tons of women's things here."

Leaf decides to listen in behind the door.

A man, Gary's father, Leaf assumes, can be heard next. "A grown man still making women's clothes, huh?"

Gary spoke coldly. "What do you want?"

Gary's father laughs. "Oh, I was just feeling fatherly. Come have dinner with us."

Gary's mother snorts. "Oh, stop it! You know he won't come. It's plain as day on his face."

Leaf accidentally bangs door. She was too distracted to notice that the door was still slightly open when she decided to listen. When the door shut flat, a loud noise echoed throughout the unit. Leaf prayed she wasn't noticed.

Gary's father asked. "What's that?"

Gary's mother then realized. "There _is_ someone here. We're interrupting. Let's go."

The couple goes out of the unit.

Leaf slowly gets out of room after a while, making sure the visitors were no longer there.

Gary recognizes her entrance to the living room. "You're unpacked?"

Leaf nods. "Yeah."

Gary smiles. "Let's go eat, then."

Leaf then asks. "Your parents?"

Gary laughs emptily. "I don't have parents. That was my birth mother, and her lover. I'm the son of a rich creep who got his mistress pregnant. She lives in the penthouse. He comes to see her, and drops in here when he's in the mood."

Leaf stayed silent.

Gary decides to change the subject and smile. "What'll it be? Housewarming soba noodles?"

Leaf smiles back at him, albeit uneasy.

* * *

It was already night time, and Leaf couldn't sleep yet. She decides to get up and check the door, making sure she locked it. It was indeed locked. She decides to get out and check on Gary.

She slowly opened the door to Gary's room, and peers in to see him sleeping tightly. Not wanting to disturb him, she slowly closed the door and went back to the living room.

Her gaze was set on the table, where a few papers were scattered. She picked some up, looking at the different designs.

She is reminded of Gary's words.

 _I'm the son of a rich creep who got his mistress pregnant._

 _Is it someone else's fault you walked in here?_

 _Just what do you want to do?!_

She set the papers back down and went back to her room.

 _He can't even call them his parents._


	5. History

**Five: History**

* * *

 _The next day, in Leaf's room…_

Leaf finally decides to open her eyes, and when she did, the sight of Gary standing by her bedside welcomed her.

"Morning.", Gary greets.

Leaf covers herself with the blanket. "What do you want?!"

"Just to watch you sleep."

"I locked it!"

Gary smirks. "I have the key."

Leaf's eyes widen. Gary just smiles. "Breakfast's ready."

* * *

 _At Celadon Academy…_

"Morning.", Gary greets the trio as he spots them in the corridors.

"How's Leaf? You didn't try anything, did you?", Drew asks.

Gary smirks. Drew's eyes widen.

"You did?! Oh, I knew it!", Drew facepalms. Gary just laughs.

"Next on her road to hell, she needs a job."

 _Meanwhile, at Gary's unit…_

"High-school graduate", Leaf mumbles as she skimmed through the classified ad papers.

She sighs. "What good's a top school if you didn't finish?"

She continues skimming and sees a particular ad.

Cabaret Hostesses No Experience Necessary

Leaf shakes her head. _Definitely not going to do that!_

 _At Celadon Academy…_

"Wallace...", Gary says as he spots said man down the stairs.

"Hello, Gary Oak.", Wallace greets.

Gary smiles. "Is that work you had still going?"

* * *

 _Later that afternoon, in a photo studio…_

"What am I doing here?", Leaf asks as a brush came in contact with her face.

Leaf is wearing a tight white silk dress that hugged her curves, and had a fancy white headpiece. In front of her is Wallace, who just applied a blush on her face.

"You wanted work. Someone cancelled. You're lucky.", Wallace answers as he continued doing Leaf's make up.

"But why me?"

Wallace smiled. "I recommended you. You'll be fine."

The photographer called her attention. "Ms. Leaf, we're ready."

Wallace finishes the final touches on Leaf. "You're on. Go for it."

Leaf looks at the photographer who smiles at her.

"Excuse me a second...", Leaf excuses herself and grabs her handbag outside.

She flips her phone open and finds someone to call. She contemplates on calling Brendan, but another contact catches her attention.

Gary Oak.

She presses call, and after a few rings, the man's voice can be heard on the other side of the call.

"Yes?", Gary asks.

"Are you crazy? They want professional models! I can't do this!"

Gary laughs. "Scared?"

Leaf pouts. "I'm leaving."

"Then you'll never model again."

"I don't care. I can't do this."

Gary turns serious. "Do it anyway. Make Wallace and me look bad, and I'll guide you down the road to hell myself."

Leaf stops complaining and goes silent.

"Leaf..."

Leaf frowns. "What?"

Gary smiles. "I know you can do this. The girl we found has as much glamour as any pro."

As soon as she heard it from him, her pulse quickened, and it was as if she was granted a sense of courage she never thought to ever have.

After the call, Leaf enters the photo studio once again.

* * *

After the photo shoot, Leaf comes back to Gary's unit with a smile on her face. Gary was already sitting on the couch, drinking his coffee. Leaf hands him a photo as she sat down beside him.

"I took it as a souvenir."

The male laughs. "That's so tacky!"

"But how is it?", Leaf inquires.

Gary smirks. "Not bad." He notices Leaf's state of dress. "You went in uniform?"

Leaf nods. "It makes me feel confident."

"Proud of it, huh?", Gary chuckles. "There's lots you could have worn."

Leaf's brows knot in confusion, prompting Gary to stand up. "Follow me. I'll show you something." Leaf follows suit, and she is led into a large room filled with beautiful dresses of different colors.

Gary smirks as he sees Leaf stare in awe. "Everything I've ever made."

Leaf walks further into the room and inspects the different dresses. A small red and black dress attracts her attention. It was for a child.

"That was my first dress, when I was five.", Gary says.

Leaf's eyes widen at the statement. "Five?! What are you, a genius?"

Gary laughs. "Yeah."

"Can I hit you?"

Gary just smiles and starts to roam the room. "I'm like you."

The comment earns her attention. Gary continued. "Your mom decided things for you, and my talent decided them for me. Neither of us had a choice." Gary looks at her. "Some call it genius, some call it prison."

"So all your history is in this room...", Leaf mutters. _It's like a room all about Gary Oak. It has him written all over it._

Gary fondly touches a dress. "I'll never sell any of these. They all have memories." He lets go of the dress and walks to another dress. "The first thing I ever made, the first time I found my own style..."

"But it seems like a waste. They're so beautiful.", Leaf comments.

"I don't intend for them to always be sitting here." Gary looks at Leaf and smiles. "I want someone special to wear them."

Leaf just nods in understanding. _Someone special.._

* * *

The pair went back to the living room. Grabbing her bag, Leaf decides to change into comfortable home clothing and study for her next mock exams.

Gary was now sketching new designs. On another side of the table is Leaf, textbooks open, in her own world studying. She was reaching her pencil case for an eraser when she accidentally bumped the box containing Gary's drawing tools.

"Clumsy.", Gary snorts.

Leaf pouts. "Gee, sorry!"

They were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?", Gary wondered out loud.

 _His parents?!,_ Leaf thought, starting to panic.

Gary pressed the button in the intercom. "Yes?"

"Gary! Let's have a party!", Misty says from the other side.

Leaf's ears perk. _Team Beautiful?!_

"That's so cute!"

"And then there's this one?"

"It's nice, isn't it."

Misty and three more women were now at the couch talking in excited voices.

Leaf was currently in the kitchen, accidentally crushing an egg on her hand. _And I was supposed to be studying, too!_

"Are you done yet?", Gary says when he goes by Leaf's side.

Leaf frowns. "I'm not a cook!"

"They're just samples. You want one, Gary?", Misty asks him.

Gary just smiles. "Yeah, right! So, you got a job?"

"Yep.", Misty nods.

One of the girls nudges Misty on her sides. "Designing for Cerulean!"

Misty shakes her head. "The genius did better. He's going to Kalos."

The revelation catches Leaf's attention. _Kalos?_

"So tonight we celebrate!", Misty announces.

The girls nod in agreement. "Cheers!"

"They're picking up the tempo.", Gary said with a smirk.

It didn't stop Leaf from asking. "Kalos?"

Gary looks away. "It's not for sure." He looks back at her. "Get chopping."

Leaf frowns again. "How do you know Team Beautiful?"

Gary places his index finger on his chin. "In a nutshell..." he points to a girl, "did her...", and to the other, "did her…", and to another, "did her…"

His fingers point to Misty. "...didn't do her."

Leaf shakes her head. "You really are your father's son, aren't you." Gary just laughs at that. "I'll keep my eye on didn't do.", Leaf says.

Gary smirks. He leans close and whispers into her ear with a husky voice. "Didn't do you, either."

Leaf turns pink and looks away from him, deciding to distract herself by cooking.

* * *

"Hey, Gary, can we see that room?", Misty suddenly says.

"What room?", the girls inquire.

Misty smiles. "A room of dresses. You'll love it!"

"I want to see it!", the girls exclaim.

"I don't let drunks in there.", Gary defends. "They're special clothes. Only special women touch them."

"I guess last time I was special, then.", Misty smirks at Gary.

A bitter emotion erupted in Leaf's insides. An inexplicable emotion making her unexplainably pissed.

"I'll just go and see for myself.", Misty declares.

Gary grabs her shoulders. "You're drunk."

Misty shrugs his hand off. "I'm just going to look.", she says and continues towards the said room. Well, not until a hand grabbed her wrist.

Leaf smiled darkly at Misty and pulls her toward her room.

"And this is the guest room. Will you look at that view!", Leaf said, in imitation of a tour guide.

"This isn't what I wanted to see.", Misty says, weirded out.

"What's between you and Gary?", Leaf inquires. "Are you just classmates? Or is it more than that?"

She intended to ask just out of curiosity. _Curiosity,_ Leaf says to herself.

Misty saw it the different way and laughs. "You're jealous? I'm sorry we barged in."

Leaf stares in shock and shakes her head. "No, it's not like that!"

Misty just laughs at her denial. "But don't worry. I don't have my eye on Gary."

That caught Leaf's attention.

Misty walks near the glass window and gazes out the city view. "What I have my eye on is a dream and passion. He's always been the genius, and I've been the slogger. I work at it bit by bit, while he does everything in flashes of inspiration." She looks at Leaf and smiles. "But I won't let him beat me. That's all it is."

Misty inspects Leaf's body language. "But will you be OK? You're too distracted now..." Leaf's face contorts in confusion. "Modeling is more than just walking around in a dress.", Misty continues.

"Anyway, rest assured I don't have my eyes on Gary. I have my eyes on someone else-"

Misty stops talking when Gary suddenly enters the room. "What's up?"

"At least you could knock!", Misty jokingly says, covering her chest, as if to be violated.

 _She recovers from serious talk fast,_ Leaf thinks.

Gary chuckles. "You're in a good mood. You must have a great dress."

"We're done, and it's great. I'll celebrate my job by taking first prize.", Misty says, a challenging smile on her face.

Gary replies with a smirk. "Oh yeah? Ours is almost there, too."


	6. Weight

**Six: Weight**

* * *

"Forget that dress.", Gary announces.

It was the next day, and the group gathered in the atelier. Gary's statement rattles all of them.

"What?!", all of them says.

"Wait!", Drew starts his complaints. "Not this again!"

May whines. "Gary!"

Drew facepalms. "It's almost done!"

"Yeah!", agrees May.

Gary ignores them and places his new designs on the table. "Here."

"But we're almost finished!", Drew continues.

May nods. "We can't start all over again, Gary!"

Gary still ignores them. "This is the one."

They all sigh in frustration. "That's easy for you to say!", May defeatedly says.

They can't really make Gary give up, anyway.

* * *

A car stops in front of Celadon Academy. A man in a black suit goes out of the car and opens the backseat door, revealing an old man.

Wallace was leaving the academy when the old man calls his attention. "Mr. Wallace, instructor slash professional make-up artist?"

Wallace's face lifts in recognition. "Ah, Gary Oak's 'father'!"

Gary's father nods. "Could I talk to you?"

They both went to a classy café nearby, as suggested by Gary's father.

"Gary Oak's future?", Wallace asks.

"He'll be graduating soon, and as his father... I want to think seriously about his career."

The old man puts down his cup of coffee. "Do you think he'll be able to do well as a dressmaker? Give me your honest opinion."

Wallace sips on his coffee before starting. "If young Oak goes pro, they'll crush him. Most people struggle to find their talent. But he's had that talent right from the very start. For him it's natural. For him, making clothes... is like breathing." He sets down his cup. "But as a pro, you don't breathe freely. There are restrictions, and problems put in your way. When someone clamps a hand over his mouth... he won't be able to fight back."

"It's been too easy, then? That's my fault for pitying him, I guess.", Mr. Oak smiles emptily. "But I'm glad to hear that. Now my conscience is clear. He can work for me."

Wallace's attention was caught. "As a salaryman?"

Mr. Oak nods. "Why not? We're society's engine, you know. Not artists."

* * *

The next day, Leaf comes to the atelier and finds the group there.

She greets, "Morning-", but stops when she sees the atmosphere.

There were many boxes inside the atelier, Leaf notices.

…

"What's in these?", Leaf asks. She was helping in putting the boxes on the backroom.

May answers, "Paradise Kiss consignments. They were all returned."

Leaf's eyes widen.

"We didn't sell a thing. I guess nobody wants our clothes." May smiles sadly.

Leaf shakes her head in disagreement. "That's not true! I do."

"But this decides it. I'm afraid ParaKiss is dissolved."

Leaf couldn't believe what was happening. "Dissolved?"

* * *

"You're breaking up?", Leaf asks Gary as they were walking outside the streets near the atelier.

"That was the deal. Having fun and making it work are two different things.", Gary flatly says. "If it didn't work, we'd quit. Now we'll all go our own ways. When the show's over, I'm going to Kalos." He faces Leaf with an empty smile. "I'll be a lone warrior, going around the maisons."

"For how long?", Leaf inquires.

"All my life, maybe. That's why this dress will be the last one we ever make together."

Leaf goes silent and looks down.

* * *

Leaf goes back inside the atelier's backroom and looks at the boxes of Paradise Kiss' clothes.

"The last dress we ever make together...", she repeats to herself.

Leaf opens her phone and decides to call home.

"Yes, Green residence...", a young male's voice can be heard on the other side.

"Red, is Mom there?", Leaf asks in a gentle tone.

"No. She's really mad, you know.", Red answers. "I've never seen her this mad. Why don't you come home? Aren't you tired yet?"

Leaf goes silent.

Red sighs. "With Dad posted away, Mom's got to be Dad, too, and it's hard. She's trying her best."

Leaf just smiles sadly. "You really are a lot smarter than me. Red, would you give Mom a message?"

* * *

 _The next day, Celadon Academy of Arts' Graduation Fashion Show…_

"Lea!", May calls out to Leaf who just entered the building.

"May! I'm here.", she greets.

"Gary's already here. Why didn't you come with him?", May asks in curiosity. "Did you have a fight?"

Leaf shakes her head. "No, we didn't."

The group gathered to their borrowed room. They were finishing the final touches to the dress.

"How many more?!", May asks in panic as she was gluing the cloth to make a rose.

"Lots and lots!", Drew answers while painting roses.

May accidentally burns her finger with the glue gun. "Ow!"

"Careful.", Drew reminds her.

"Could I help?", Leaf offers.

"No amateurs.", Gary rejects.

Leaf frowns. "Oh...I see."

They were alerted when a voice rang from the PA System.

"Your attention, please. The 3rd-year Fashion Show rehearsal is about to begin. Please assemble in the Auditorium."

"Here we go." Gary says. He turns to Leaf. "Shall we?"

They made their way to the Auditorium. Lights welcomed their sight, and Leaf saw the number of seats in the venue.

When Leaf laid her eyes on the runway, a heavy feeling fell on her.

 _This is… the show?_

* * *

The pair returns to the room silent. Leaf stayed stuck by the door, while Gary went to the other side of the room.

May worriedly asks, "Didn't rehearsal go right?"

"All she had to do was walk.", Drew says.

Leaf stayed silent and hung her head low.

Drew's eyes widen. "Couldn't you even do that?"

Gary facepalmed. "It looked like slapstick comedy! You're like a robot!"

"Well, she's never walked on a runway before.", May tried to defend. It scared her whenever Gary was mad.

"All she has to do is walk normally!", Gary seethed.

Their attention was caught when a group of laughing girls opened the door. It was Misty and Team Beautiful. They stopped laughing when they realized who were inside. "This room's in use? We'll find another one." Misty was still snickering. "Sorry to bother you."

When the door closed, Harley frowned. "What's she glowing about? I hate her!"

"I'm going to go and practice.", Leaf says.

Gary reminds her, "Be back in 30 minutes. It's almost show time."

* * *

"Your attention, please. The Fashion Show is beginning. Please come to the Auditorium."

Gary, Leaf and Harley were now in the Make-up Room.

"Don't look around. It's too late.", Gary says. He was sitting in front of Leaf, about to put foundation on her face.

"I shouldn't have treated this as just a game.", Leaf mumbles.

"Don't worry. A festival's supposed to be fun.", Harley appeases.

"No. I can't mess up in your very last dress.", Leaf says. "I'm the only one who didn't take this seriously."

"What else is new? When did you take anything seriously?", Gary snapped. "You're all pretend. You pretend to try hard, to brood, to be different..."

Harley puts a hand on his shoulder. "Gary..."

Leaf's eyes well with tears. "I'm sorry."

This caused Gary to slam his hand on the table, and walk out of the room. Gary's anger made Leaf cry more.

Harley, pitying the scared girl in front of her, offers her his handkerchief. Leaf accepted, and muttered another apology to Harley. It was a good thing there wasn't a layer of make-up on her yet.

"You know, Leafy... ever since I can remember, I never felt right as a male. Inside I was a girl, but I had to live as a boy... one long day after another." This earns the girl's attention. "Then in Grade 3 I told that to a boy named Gary, and a while later he gave me a hand-made dress. With that one dress, I was reborn from a lifetime of tears. With make-up and a pretty dress, a girl is reborn over and over."

Harley continues. "Beautiful clothes give people courage and confidence. That's why we've gone on making them."

Harley takes the handkerchief from Leaf and wipes the leftover tears. He touches her cheek and smiles.

"Maybe in the dress we've made... courage will work its magic on you."


	7. Walk

**Seven: Walk**

* * *

"Hurry!", Drew tells his girlfriend.

"Wait, Drew! Not so fast!", May huffed. "I can't run anymore!"

Drew stops when he sees a familiar figure in front of the Auditorium entrance. May also stops when she noticed Drew halt.

"What are you doing here?", Drew asks.

Brendan smiles. "I'm here to see Leaf."

"Then get in there. It's starting.", Drew flatly says. The three run inside the Auditorium.

When they enter the venue, the fashion show was already starting. They meet up with Harley who was standing at the back.

"When's Leaf?", May asks.

"She's last. Three more to go.", Harley answers.

"Please! Walk straight.", Drew prays.

A beautiful blunette was now walking in the runway. She donned a simple but very fashionable dress. It was cute, themed with lace and pastel shades of pink and a bit of yellow.

"There's Misty's team.", Drew says.

"Misty's piece is great!", May sighs.

"She could sell it right now.", Harley comments.

"She's good.", Brendan says.

* * *

 _At the backstage…_

The blunette ran towards Misty and glomped her into a hug. "Well done! Dawn, you were great!", Misty says with tears in her eyes. "Thanks!"

The group leaves the backstage to fix up again.

"They worked really hard.", Leaf mutters. She was now in the dress that Paradise Kiss made.

The dress was a blue ball gown, large blue roses running through Leaf's right shoulder. Her left shoulder was bare. The dress ballooned from the waist down, and it was adorned by numerous small roses that are colored blue. Her hair was done up, a blue headpiece holding it in place.

"Of course. If you don't, you get nowhere.", Gary replies.

"You're next.", Gary says. He holds out his left palm to Leaf. "Hand."

Leaf looks at him in confusion. "Left hand.", Gary says.

Leaf places her left hand on Gary's palm. Gary takes out something from his pocket and slips it into her ring finger. "That's my wish."

It was a ring. A butterfly was sitting on top of it, colored the same as her dress. It was adorned with blue gems on the wings.

"Be like one.", Gary tells her with a smile.

"You're on!", the technician called. Leaf turned towards the stage.

"Leaf!", Gary calls. Leaf looks back at him in surprise.

"You don't have to walk straight. Sway, or turn if you like, as long as it's your own walk." Gary smiles. "Walk on your own feet. I'll be waiting here."

"I'll be fine. Leave it to me." Leaf starts. "Maybe I'm not the best, but I'll walk like no one else. I'll be so in their face they'll be jealous."

She gives Gary one last smile.

"I'll take everyone in this hall up to paradise."

* * *

"Go, Leaf!", Harley says as Leaf appears on stage.

Leaf is holding the skirt in her right hand, raising it slightly for her to move easier. Her left hand is positioned on her waist. She starts walking along the runway, a confident look on her face.

The audience was captivated by the goddess walking on-stage.

Leaf stops in the center of the runway and poses in an elegant manner thrice. She flashes a smile when she sees Harley, May, Drew and Brendan.

"She looks great!", May exclaims.

"Just don't fall!", Drew says in worry.

She was now walking back to the starting position, looking left and right for the audience to see. As she looked to her left, she saw a particular middle-aged woman in the audience.

 _Mom?_

It was indeed her mother, who watched her intently. When their gazes met, her mother gave her a look of approval. The look made her tears well up on her eyes. She continues walking, stopping her tears from falling.

She reaches back to her starting point, and turns to face the audience again. With one final sway and pose, she ends her walk.

A walk that turned the auditorium's atmosphere into that of paradise.

* * *

In the backstage, it was only Gary and Leaf left. Gary was staring at the monitor which showed the view of the runway.

"Well? Did I walk right?", Leaf said, walking towards Gary.

The male's gaze transferred to her, and stayed in a stare.

"Gary?"

Her inquiry was interrupted by a loud applause from the audience. Leaf turned back towards the direction of the stage in awe.

"Is that... for us?"

Gary suddenly hugs Leaf from behind, causing her to freeze. He lifts his hand to her chin and kisses her full in the lips. Leaf turned and tried to break away, but Gary wasn't letting her go now. With Leaf now facing him in his embrace, he kisses her again, full of passion and pent-up feelings.

He stops and gazes in her hazel eyes lovingly. All defenses Leaf had were now forgotten.

 _I love this man._

Leaf locks her arms around his neck and soul-kisses him.

* * *

"Thank you!", Misty exclaimed as she held the plaque with the words "First Place". Team Beautiful huddled together and were cheering in happiness.

It was the awarding ceremonies for the Fashion Show.

"Why did we come second?", Leaf grumbles.

"Smile. Act like an adult.", Drew says, scolding her for her frown. They were still on-stage; they can't go acting like sore losers.

Leaf pouts. "You heard how they cheered."

"That was for you, not for our dress." Gary points out. "Our last festival's over."

"Leaf...", Drew called. This earns the attention of "I hated you at first... but now I really like you."

Leaf finally smiles at that.

* * *

 _After the program, outside the auditorium…_

Leaf, May and Drew meet up with Brendan waiting for them outside.

"Too bad. I voted for your team.", Brendan says.

Leaf smiles. "Thanks."

"Liar! You voted for them, to get revenge.", Drew says. The group grows silent. "Okay, bad joke."

They overhear two adults who were passing by.

"Why are you angry?", the woman said.

"Why second? His dress was the best!", the old man exclaims.

The woman smiles. "You said it was a child's game..."

"No one wants to see his kid lose!", the old man says. The woman just laughed at her lover.

"Weren't those Gary's parents?", May says. Drew and Leaf nod in agreement, chuckling at what they heard.

"What happens now?", Brendan asks.

"Don't worry. An alumnus has given me a job. May, too.", Drew answers.

Leaf brightens up. "Really?"

Drew nods. "Change of direction. ParaKiss didn't sell." He then grins. "Me and May, together forever."

"Yeah, since I moved.", Brendan points out.

"No, it was karmic distance.", Drew defends. "I'm closer to May that way than you are."

"No, if Drew had moved, I'd probably be with you, Brendan.", May says. Drew looks at her in horror, until May laughs and tells him she was kidding. They all laugh at Drew. _Still insecure as always._

"What about you two?", May turns to Leaf and Brendan.

"I'm taking entrance exams." Brendan answers. He then asks Leaf, "What about you?"

"Me, too."

Brendan looked surprised. "You are?"

Leaf nods. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you have a talent...", Brendan says.

"I do?"

Brendan nods with a smile. "You were like a real model. You were gorgeous."

Leaf blushed heavily. "You're crazy. Me, gorgeous?"

"Well, whatever you do, I intend to be around.", Brendan says.

Leaf just smiles, May grins at the scene, while Drew looked at the pair weirdly.

Leaf then remembered something.

"Excuse me for a while, I have to go somewhere.", she says and runs back inside the auditorium.

Just by the entrance, she saw who she intended to meet.

"Mom..." Leaf tearfully smiles. "Thank you for coming. I..."

"Just come home, will you? I've been worried sick.", her mom says. "I'm sorry, Leaf... I won't try to run your life anymore."

Leaf smiles and runs to hug her mom. Her mom smiles, tears on her own eyes, and pats Leaf's back.

"Do the things you want to do."

* * *

Leaf is in Gary's unit, gathering all of her belongings. Gary is not home, and that prompts her to leave a note on his table.

"Thanks for everything. I'm going home."

After leaving the note, she goes out of the unit.

Leaf was now walking outside, baggage in hand, when a familiar brunet stands in front of her.

"Leaving without a goodbye?" Gary smirks. "That's a bit rude."

"The show's over. You're done with me, right?", Leaf points out.

"You're going home?", Gary says in an almost lonely tone.

Leaf nods. "Yeah. Mom wants me to."

"Really?"

Leaf nods. "It wasn't very long, but thanks for everything.", she says with a bow.

She starts to walk away when Gary calls out to her.

"Leaf... would you like to have dinner?"

Leaf looks at him apologetically. "Sorry. I'm meeting Brendan."

"A date?" Gary says. He inspects her clothes. "You're going dressed like that?"

Leaf gave him a puzzled look.

* * *

Gary drove Leaf's baggage to their home, and now accompanied her to the mall.

 _Celadon Department Store…_

"Clothes for a make-or-break date...", Gary mutters as they enter an elegant clothes shop.

"Gary!", Leaf calls.

"What restaurant?" Gary asks.

"Hey!", Leaf stops him.

Gary faces her. "Leave it to me. You'll be the belle of the ball."

"What I mean is...", Leaf says in a low voice, "...I can't even afford these clothes."

Gary then led her to another shop. It was simpler than the previous one they entered.

"Where are you going? A greasy-chopstick?", Gary inquires again.

Leaf gives in and just answers. "No! A family restaurant."

"Well, you can dress cheap and still be stylish.", Gary says. He skims through the collection of clothes in the shop. "So this is what's popular now... No wonder this genius can't sell."

He picks a cute black long-sleeved blouse with ruffles. "But this is nice.", then picks another with a ribbon. "This, too."

Gary then asks her to fit the second blouse. Leaf, still confused, went to the dressing room while Gary picked something for her hair.

Gary was holding a simple light brown fedora hat when Leaf went out of the dressing room. "Not bad."

He places the hat on Leaf's head and smiles. "Now, make-up."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Celadon City, by the fountain…_

"She's sure taking her time!", May says.

"You guys can go.", Brendan says.

"No! I want to see you tell Lea you love her." May grins. "Don't worry. I know she likes you."

Brendan sighs. "I hope so."

"She said she'd had three years of unrequited love.", May tells him.

Brendan looks at her in shock. "She did?"

"You didn't realize? Boy, are you dense!", May facepalms.

"May... Will you go home, please?", Brendan begs. May just smiles.

* * *

 _Back at Celadon Department Store…_

They were now at a make-up salon, and Gary finishes putting powder on Leaf's face. Leaf just stares at Gary as he does her make-up. Gary was putting lip gloss on Leaf's lower lip when Leaf inched away from him. Gary looked at her questioningly, and Leaf responds by taking her bag and leaving him.

Gary places the lip gloss on the table and chases after her.

They were now outside the mall when Leaf stops and turns around to his direction.

"What? Go away, will you!", Leaf exclaims. "Why do you enjoy picking my clothes for a date I'm going with another guy?!"

Gary stays silent.

Leaf continued ranting. "I don't get it. Why did you kiss me, then? And you're even going to Kalos alone!"

Gary just stares at her. She was crying.

"I want to be a model. A professional one." Leaf declares. "Today I was all excited... and the crying looked stupid, but I want to try it again."

"Really?", Gary inquires.

Leaf nods. "Do you think I can make it? Do I have the talent?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Gary smiles. "It's not talent, it's desire. If you want it, you'll get it. Nothing happens unless you believe in yourself."

"You'll manage." Gary assures her. "But I won't be around to hold your hand. Will you be OK?"

She nods firmly. "Yes. I'll do it alone."

Gary gives her a smile of approval. "All the best, then."

Leaf smiles at him for the last time. "Goodbye."

They turned their backs on each other, and walked their separate ways.

…

After the ordeal, Leaf headed to the fountain area where they were supposed to meet. She made sure to rid herself of the tears she shed earlier.

A male voice called her attention. "Leaf!"

* * *

"You look strangely sentimental.", Harley tells Gary.

They were now in Gary's unit, and they settled themselves in the couch, sitting opposite each other.

"Are you still going? Why go if it means leaving the girl you love?", Harley asks.

Gary evades the question with his own. "What's that for?", he asks as he points to the suitcase Harley brought with him.

"To go to Kalos with you, of course."

The statement earns Gary's attention. "All I've ever wanted to do was the patterns for your designs." Harley smiles. "You're stuck with me till the very end."

Gary chuckles. "I shouldn't have given you that dress."

Harley just laughs. "So what are you going to do?"

"Of course I'm going. It's the logical choice.", Gary answers.

"Every designer needs a muse. That one perfect woman." Harley reminds. "Does a designer who leaves his muse have a future?"

It leaves Gary with thoughts, but it didn't change his decision either way.


	8. Butterfly

**Eight: Butterfly**

* * *

 _Shortly after that, Gary went to Kalos._

 _I didn't go to see him off._

Leaf was lying down her bed, staring up the ceiling for hours. Her mother entered her room.

"You're sleeping again? That's all you've been doing."

"Go away.", Leaf bitterly answers.

"Is sleeping what you wanted to do?", her mom sighs. "Come on, get up! A parcel came for you."

Her mom hands her a small brown box before leaving her alone.

Leaf looks at the white sticker paper on the side of the box to see who had sent her the parcel, but the only thing she saw on the sender name was a drawing of a blue butterfly.

"At least he could've written his name!", Leaf exclaims. She hurriedly opens the box and sees a smaller case and a small piece of paper. The case had a key inside, and on the small paper was a map.

Leaf immediately changed her clothes and ran outside.

 _What has he sent me after taking off to Kalos alone?_

 _What did he leave?_

After following the map, it has led her to the atelier. It was now empty, the different cabinets and shelves vacant of any sewing tool. She pressed on forward to the room indicated on the map.

She inserts the key onto the lock, and opens the door. What welcomes her sight leaves her in shock.

Gary's words flood her mind as she saw the contents of the room.

 _I'll never sell any of these. They all have memories. I want someone special to wear them._

Tears fell continuously down her cheeks. What is in front of her is all of Gary's creations, from first to last. Towering in the center of the room is the runner-up dress that she wore for the Fashion Show.

Her gaze rested on the blue butterfly ring sitting by the bottom of the dress, in front of the sign that said "Paradise Kiss"

It was as if Gary was speaking to her.

 _That's my wish. Be like one. Walk on your own feet. I'll be waiting here._

* * *

 _Two years later…_

Two people were by the pedestrian lane, waiting for the signal to cross the streets of Saffron. One was a black-haired male and another was a short-haired brunette.

"Brendan?", the brunette calls. The male was staring up a billboard with a female model in it.

"She's doing real well. I said I loved her, and she dumped me.", Brendan mumbles.

"What? Leaf Green?", the brunette asks, shocked.

Brendan shakes his head. "No! Just kidding!"

The signal for pedestrians went green.

"So Sapphire, have you got a job offer yet?" Brendan asks as they cross the street.

"No.", Sapphire answered. "But there's lots of time."

* * *

 _At a photo studio…_

"Great! Let's take a break.", the photographer says with a smile. Leaf smiles back and walks toward the nearby chair where her manager was waiting.

"Good work.", Sabrina, her manager, says. "We're late, so we'll have to eat in the car again."

Leaf smiles. "I'm really sorry."

Sabrina smiles in understanding. "Then we have five magazine interviews... and the "Somehow Smart People" quiz show."

"And your Unova shoot's been set for next Tuesday. And then..."

After the shoot, Leaf proceeds to the old ParaKiss atelier. She places a new magazine on top of the stack placed on the table.

 _Another day without you, another cover I wish you could see._

She remembers the schedule Sabrina told her.

 _Unova, huh? Why couldn't it be Kalos?_

 _Three years, and I haven't heard a thing._

 _Are you designing, or what?_

 _Can you believe this, Gary? You found me this road._

 _At first I was afraid I'd end up torn to shreds... but you found me this road... and told me to walk it on my own feet._

 _But Gary... while I'm doing my best..._

 _...it's no fun walking alone._

 _I want to see you, Gary. I want to see you._

 _Have you forgotten all about me?_

 _I want to see you... and start out in love all over from the beginning._

* * *

 _A week later, in Unova…_

"Perfect! Beautiful!", The Unovan photographer says as he took Leaf's photos.

Leaf changed poses. A click followed. "Just like that."

Another shift in pose. Another click. "I like that. Turn that way a little bit."

"Perfect!"

"Perfect! Just like that."

"That's beautiful."

It continues on with clicks and praises until the photoshoot finishes.

* * *

After the shoot, Leaf goes back to her temporary unit. She looks out at the view of Castelia City.

"Well, since I'm here..."

She proceeds to go out, a bag and camera in hand.

She walked through the park, taking photos of the scenery. After a walk, she went through the streets, viewing the different shops and cafes. A bakery reminded her of the one in Kanto, near the atelier, where she met Drew and Harley.

She passes by a juggler and took photos of him, amused by the tricks he was performing.

After some more walks, she finds herself on Broadway Street.

She stops in front of the big theatre, where many people were gathered. Her gaze falls on the promotional poster outside.

It was a picture of a woman wearing a purple dress. As she inspects the dress, she sees a purple butterfly sewn on the waist area of the dress.

Catching her attention, she immediately cast her gaze on the lower part of the poster containing the staff members of the play.

 _Costume Designer – Gary Oak_

She turns her head towards the entrance and sees purple hair going to the direction of the back door.

 _There's no mistaking that… Harley!_

She ran to the back door, only to be blocked by the guard.

"Miss, you are not allowed in here."

"Why not?", Leaf begs. "Please!"

"This is a private area.", the guard says.

Leaf protests. "He is my friend-!"

"Leafy?", Harley's voice was heard. He was wearing black slacks and a green button-up shirt.

Leaf gestured to him, and the guard let her enter.

"Harley!", Leaf hugs him in greeting.

Harley hugs her and lets go. "This is a surprise! Did you know we were here?"

Leaf shakes her head. She then notices the pink haired female beside Harley.

"Oh, this one here is Solidad, my and Gary's workmate. Sol, dear, this is Leaf Green, Gary's muse."

Solidad smiles at Leaf and shakes her hand. Leaf smiles back.

"She's into crossdressing as well, and we found each other. Explains how I look now.", Harley says with a smile.

"Oh, Harley!", Leaf's eyes were welling with tears.

Harley just chuckles. "Stop crying. Save those tears for Gary."

"Is he in Unova?" Leaf inquires.

"Yes. We came last year. He's had a change of heart." Harley explains. "Ready-to-wear isn't the only way to design. He says there's no need to make clothes just to sell."

Leaf smiled at the thought. Musicals and plays did suit Gary better.

"Wait...I can give you the address of his studio.", Harley tells Leaf.

"His studio?"

* * *

As soon as she got the address of Gary's studio, she bids goodbye to Harley and Solidad and immediately hails a cab to take her there.

She enters the building, climbs up the stairs to the second floor, and when she reached the room number indicated in the address, the sign "Paradise Kiss" was hanging on the door.

She knocked on the door to see if there was anyone in. Hearing no response, she opens the door and enters the studio.

It still contained tables and shelves filled with sewing tools and unfinished dresses.

On the table were papers containing designs. The window was left open and a breeze blew inside the room, scattering the papers. She quickly went to the window to close it, preventing wind to blow away the papers. She picked every paper that fell, and when she was turning to place the paper in the table, she bumps her thigh into a stack of magazines.

The fall catches her attention, but her eyes widen when she sees the contents of the magazines.

They were every single magazine that featured her, from the first to the most recent, even including special photobooks on her.

 _He was watching her. He hasn't forgotten her._

Her tears were starting to well up. She heard footsteps; someone entered the studio.

She looks behind her, and sees the man she had been wanting to see the whole two years. Wearing a white long-sleeved button-down and a black coat.

Gary Oak was standing in front of her, equally awestruck as her.

Gary was speechless, seeing his muse in flesh in front of him.

His face broke to a grin, and both of them ran to each other's arms. Leaf buried her face into his chest, clutching him tightly.

Gary tilts her head up and presses his lips on hers, all longing, love, pain, and emotion poured without restriction. Leaf reciprocates with her own share of feelings, turning the kiss into something passionate. They held each other closer as they kissed, never letting go until they had the need to breathe.

When they pulled away, both smiled at each other in bliss of finding each other again. Their eyes did the speaking for them.

 _I love you._

As if not close enough, they held each other tighter as they shared another kiss.

 **-END-**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! To be honest, this was done in a whim. I had no plans on publishing a new fanfiction yet, but since I finished writing the whole story, I might as well publish it right? Hahaha. This was originally intended as a oneshot, but as you can see, someone got carried away. (xD)  
_

 _Dear readers, if you want a good manga to read, I suggest you read Paradise Kiss by Ai Yazawa-sensei. It's a real masterpiece, a true work of art. Do read if you have the time. Oh, it's for 18 years and up. If you want a toned down version, where this fanfiction was based on, I recommend you watch the live-action film. It's good, too, I guarantee._

 _In any case, I hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews will be very much appreciated. Au revoir!_

 _~mirror-sound27_


End file.
